Bionic Ice Skating
by AllAmericanSlurp
Summary: The lab rats as well as the rest of the family are going ice-skating for the first time! What will they do and what will happen? Rated T just to be safe. One-shot.


**Hey everyone, it's AllAmericanSlurp here. Here's a one-shot about the Davenports going ice-skating. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R! Please?**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

* * *

It was a regular winter morning and the air was crisp and chilly. The Davenport family was doing what they always did every day on a weekend—Donald was fiddling around with a sparking invention, Tasha was sewing, Leo was playing video games, Chase was correcting faulty textbooks, Adam was trying to suck cut-up hamburger through a straw, and Bree… well, she was doing—

Bree super-sped into the living room and shouted, "Guys! The ponds have frozen over. We can go ice-skating today! I've always dreamed of ice-skating! Don't the Olympic skaters look so beautiful? I absolutely ADORE Gracie Gold!"

Chase looked up from a relativity textbook, and said, "Well, since _I'm_ a super genius, _I'll_ know how to skate properly and not fall down. As for the _rest_ of you, well," he smirked. "Have fun!"

Bree punched her brother on the shoulder. "We get it, okay?" She looked at the rest of them pleadingly. "Adam?"

Adam grinned with a goofy smile on his face like he always did. "I bet ice-skating's fun! Except for putting on skates, skating, and falling down…" He shrugged. "So it sounds good to me!"

Davenport said, "Well, I've got some ice skates in the sports equipment room… so that's not a problem, I guess. But hear me on this: if ANY of you cause any mischief on the ice, you're all grounded! Times three; times pi!"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine! Fine! We won't cause any trouble."

Leo piped up, "How _can_ you cause trouble on the ice?"

Davenport began listing several ways. "You could trip and cause other skaters out there to trip, you could fall through and cause the ice to crack and _others_ would fall through…"

Bree groaned. "Okay, okay! Stop being so paranoid. We'll be _fine_! We save the world, like, twice a week! I'm sure we can handle just a little bit of ice-skating, can't we?"

Davenport said, "Okay, but don't come crying to daddy if you fall through!" He put on a baby face and started mock crying, and then returned to fiddling with his invention.

Tasha pushed the sewing machine aside. "Donald, why don't you come out with the kids? I'm sure they'd love to have fun with their "fatherly figure."

Donald stared at her, then cracked up. "Tasha, please! Donald Davenport, brilliant inventor and multi-billionaire plus being on ice = BAD PAIRING!"

Tasha glared at him. "If you're afraid of falling, we can skate as a couple! Besides, I think for once that we should _all_ go out together as a family. The last time we did that, we went to the beach and you landed in a jail cell!"

Donald whined, "It was only for less than a minute!"

Tasha gave him "the glare."

Donald relented. "Okay, okay! Fine!" He threw his arms up in frustration.

Leo said, "Well, if it involves fun and crashing stuff, I'm in! That's right, y'all," he nodded furiously. "You're all going to be on your butts when L. Do goes on the ice!"

Bree whispered to Chase. "He's not going to stop, is he?" Leo was parading around the living room with his arms up.

Chase, Bree, Adam, Donald, and Tasha watched for a long time, until Chase finally answered, "Nope."

* * *

Being a genius, Chase had analyzed how to lace up skates and Adam, being super strong, had made sure everyone's laces were nice and tight—after, of course, he'd ripped off ten pairs of shoelaces.

Adam tentatively stepped on the ice. Realizing that it wasn't going to bite him, he started moving forward, using tiny, tiny, tiny steps. He then came to _another_ realization, (in which he felt proud of himself for)—he was skating! He threw his arms up in celebration and shouted, "I'm skating!" Plasma grenades rippled out of his fists and landed on the ice about fourteen yards away, cracking it open. "Oops."

Donald muttered, "Let's hope no one skates over there, or else they'll fall in." He skated out himself, and stopped in the center. He tested his weight, and then shouted to the rest of the Davenports, "It's okay! You can come on out!"

Chase stepped on the ice without pausing, being the cocky braniac he was. He then began doing crossovers, waltz jumps, three-turns and other advanced ice-skating tricks. Bree stared at him enviously. _I'd still take speed over smarts any day,_ she thought.

Leo grumbled to Bree, "Well, no one likes a show-off. How am I ever going to push him down? He's going at the speed of Usain Bolt!"

Bree smiled. "I bet you that I can go faster than him."

Leo watched Chase, mesmerized. "I don't think so… oh, wait. You're Bree, who am I kidding? You're the fastest person on Earth."

Bree super-sped out onto the ice, only to slip, slide and fall.

Leo skated out to her. "You all right, Bree?" He helped her up.

Bree groaned. "This ice must be out to get me!"

Chase watched, amused. "Well, once you get the hang of it, try and catch me!" He taunted.

Bree groused. "You think you're so smart, don't you?" She dusted the ice off her pants and super-sped/skated over to him, and pushed him over.

Chase complained, "Ow!"

Bree looked down at him, laughing. "Who's so smart, now?"

Adam watched them both, and then said, to Chase, "Hey, Chasey! How about we play a game called Bionic Brother Toss on the ice—special version?"

Chase shook his head vigorously. "No… no, no, no, no, no, Adam! No! Stop! You really don't have to!" He skated away, but because Adam was so much bigger than him, he could take longer strides and reach Chase faster than Chase could run away.

Donald and Tasha watched, both smiling, and said then Tasha, "Well, the kids are certainly having fun. Don't you think we should do this tomorrow?"

Davenport sighed, a happy one. "Yeah… I suppose so." Tasha laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed her.

* * *

**Okay, I know. Sappy ending. Still hoped you like it! Please R&R and don't forget to check out my other stories, Thoughts of the Truth, Too Much, Marcus: Broken Android, and Clandestine Covers!**

**(I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors.)**


End file.
